dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dracomortis
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dungeons and Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dracomortis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ganteka Future (Talk) 21:40, September 14, 2009 Hi. Hey dude good work on the Azore spells, have you considered making them Beguiler spells as well though? By the way where did you get that OoTS icon IT ROCKS!--ThirdEmperor 04:03, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :I'm glad you like them, and as per your suggestion all three have been modified so that they are available to beguilers. Thanks! The avatar was done by the very talented Qwernt over on the Giant in the Playground forums. He does avatars for people upon request, so you might consider dropping him a message if you'd like one. -- Dracomortis 04:18, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Cool, beguilers need a buff in my opinion, oh by the way, BELKAR RULEZ!!!!!!!!!!!--ThirdEmperor 04:32, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::: ...Beguilers need a buff? Last time I checked, they were a grade A first tier class :-\ --Ghostwheel 05:36, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::: You think? Guess I took them at face value, maybe I should pull out that beguiler character I never used. --ThirdEmperor 05:55, October 4, 2009 (UTC) 4e Powers Please don't remove the breadcrumbs from the power pages! We are removing the automatic breadcrumb from the power template so that the powers can be transcluded onto the class pages, so the breadcrumbs need to be added to all power before we remove the auto breadcromb from thev power template (see my talk page for details). Thanks. -- '[[User:Sam Kay| Sam Kay ']] talk 19:13, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I Heard You Like Tree Frogs What's the reason that your 3 (3.5e) frogs can't swim? --Ganteka Future 03:06, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :I honestly don't remember, since I made them almost 2 years ago. If I had to guess it was probably because giving them a swim speed would also give them a +8 bonus to Swim checks, which would make them significantly better swimmers than what a frog realistically is (I think). -- Dracomortis 04:02, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::A swim speed feels entirely appropriate to me for an animal that spends a majority of its time in water, and relies upon swimming to make an escape. In addition, without a swim speed, frogs are going to have to actively make checks, which means that without any bonus (and there was a penalty to swim on at least one of those articles), they're going to fail quite frequently at doing stuff that they have to do dozens of times a day just to survive. I kinda rambled on there a bit... anyways, I would like to amend the articles to include swim speeds, of course, with your blessing. --Ganteka Future 22:31, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Give them a slow swim speed to represent their poor swimming. Such a frog would only need to make swim checks if in an unusual turbulent situation. With a low Str, a +8 would only serve to make them average at best, especially without ranks. I think it's appropriate. -- Eiji Hyrule 00:14, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::The "penalty" you mentioned isn't actually a penalty at all; the goliath frog has 2 ranks in Swim, but because of its low Strength score it still winds up with a negative modifier. I believe my concern with swim speeds at the time was this (again, I can only guess as to what I was thinking at the time; the frogs were probably some of the first stats I ever made): The SRD states that a creature with a swim speed can move at the indicated speed without making checks, and that it receives a +8 bonus on Swim checks "to perform a special action or avoid a hazard". It does not give a definition of what constitutes "a hazard", and turbulent waters (rough and stormy, at DCs 15 and 20 respectively) are not referred to as such; therefore by RAW any creature with a swim speed can move through stormy waters with no check (stupid, I know, but thus is the nature of RAW vs. RAI). I will, however, give each of the frogs a swim speed of 5, because RAW is fail and the sole purpose of the frog statistics is for them to serve as familiars. The goliath frog will keep its current ranks, because they are specifically known for living in/near rougher waters. -- Dracomortis 20:28, August 21, 2010 (UTC)